opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Magnus vs Shir:The Kings' Rematch
The Espada Pirates approach to a winter island *After they arrive on the island, only Magnus, Milky, NWW, Sher and Hermes get off the ship Magnus:*dead serious face*Lets go guys... *They advance through the island, and some point they reach two giant rocks *Marimo and Muramasa were standing on the rocks *They jump off the rocks and continue to walk together with Magnus and the rest *On their way, they meet a few guardians Guardian 1:*serious face*What are you doing here?You realize this island is under the control of the Frozen Pirates?The captain of our crew, Shir, recently became the... *Before the guardian could finish his phrase, Magnus appears in front of him and quickly slashes him Magnus:*dead serious face*I know...thats why I am here. Guardian 2:*serious face*You know that you're going to pay for this, right?Our captain, Shir, is currently on this island!! *Magnus appears the second guardian and slashes him as well Magnus:*dead serious face*I know that as well. *The other guardians attack Magnus, but the rest of the Espada Pirates take them out in a few seconds *After a few minutes of walking, they reach a huge palace of ice *Another group of guardians attack them, but they easily defeat them as well *A few people with numbers tattooes in their bodies attack the Espada Pirates Captain:*serious face*We're captains of Shir's divisions. I am the captain of the 15th division!! *Marimo appears near the captain *The captain quickly reacts and takes out his sword and swings it towards Marimo while looking in his eyes Marimo:*demonic look*Stop. *The captain suddenly stops and starts trembling Captain:*shocked*What...what is...that? Marimo:*demonic look*We're not here to play around. Weaklings like you shouldnt stay in our way. Captain:*pissed off*Weakling?I...I AM A MAN WITH A BOUNTY OF 350 MILLIONS BERI AND A CAPTAIN IN SHIR'S CREW!!HOW CAN YOU CALL ME A WEAKLING?? *Marimo takes out his swords and slashes the captain, defeating him Marimo:*demonic look*How annoying... *Other captains of Shir's crew attack the Espada Pirates, but they easily take out all of them *After finishing off all the captains that attacked them, the Espada Pirates advance through the palace until they reach a huge room, where Shir was standing on a throne Magnus:*dead serious face*So he is here...guys...make sure his soldiers wont interrupt my fight. Marimo:*demonic look*Dont worry about it. *Shir quietly stands on his throne, looking at the Espada Pirates with an arrogant look *Magnus slowly walks towards him, but in the moment he notices Shir's arrogant look he snaps and dashes towards him *He unsheats his swords and tries to cut Shir, but some shields of ice are created in front of Shir that blocks Magnus's attacks Magnus:*angry face*HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, YOU DAMN BASTARD?? Shir:*arrogant look*... Magnus:*angry face*AFTER ME AND MARCUS FOUGHT LIKE CRAZY TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING, YOU SIMPLy CAME AND CLAIMED THAT TITLE!! *Magnus furiously breaks the ice shields and stabs Shir in his chest with both his swords *The shir Magnus stabbed transforms into ice and shatters *The real Shir appears on another throne at a big distance from Magnus Marimo:*serious face*Calm down...dont forget how powerful he is and that he defeated both you and Marcus before. Magnus:*dead serious face*I know...but this time is different...this time...he wont win...I will make sure of that. Category:Blog posts